creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze Bomb
Basic Information A Freeze Bomb is an Explosive that can be thrown to fight Creatures (and player characters if PvP is not disabled) as well as to transform certain Natural Blocks and/or Liquids by freezing them. It looks like a cyan blue crystal that has a metal angular ring around its center. How to obtain Freeze Bombs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "q"), but only after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. These bombs can be found as a random content of Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that you can earn by completing Trog Trap Events that are initiated by placing Trog Traps that are available during Christmas event-times. Elfis sell Freeze Bombs during the seasonal Elfi's Toy Drive event that lasts for ca. one month. 25 Freeze Bombs can be bought with 20 Rescued Toys from Elfis. Holiday Loot Bags are rarely dropped from a few types of event Creatures during Trog Trap Events, and sometimes Freeze Bombs can be discovered in Holiday Loot Bags too. During most parts of the year, Freeze Bombs cannot be found anywhere on any Creativerse game world though, neither as a loot / pet-harvest from Creatures nor in any kind of randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Freeze Bombs cannot be bought as part of Building Kits for Blueprints, since they aren't placeable. They can be put on display in/on many types of display containers, and can be captured to become part of a Blueprint; but players who re-build the Blueprints will not receive the Freeze Bombs as actually usable items, but only ghost images of these Explosives being displayed by the display containers. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Freeze Bombs can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu for free by: * crafting or finding an Iron Mining Cell (for example in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer underground) * obtaining Ice (mainly from frozen rivers under a cover of Snow in Taigas or Tundras, or rarely on Mountains, also rarely in Frozen Deserts, but in abundance on flat areas of frozen Ocean-biomes.) Ice can also infinitely be "made" from Water, Bog Water or Corrupted Water by placing these liquids into cold areas or on thick icy platforms * and crafting Armor-Piercing Bombs After this, the crafting recipe will be ready to be unlocked by you in the Crafting Menu. Search for the icon of the Freeze Bomb in the crafting category "Explosives" and click on it in order to unlock the crafting recipe. How to craft To craft 4 Freeze Bombs at a time you'll need: * 2x Gunpowder, that can be made from Coal in a Processor or found in all kinds of Treasure Chests, or can be looted or Pet-harvested from Hot Feet and Keepas of any kind * 5 (blocks of) Ice that can be found on Mountains, as part of frozen rivers under a cover of Snow in Taigas or Tundras, but most of all on flat areas of frozen Ocean-biomes; or can alternatively be "made" from Water, Bog Water or Corrupted Water in cold biomes * 1x Rambeau Tuft obtained as a loot or Pet-harvest from Rambeaus (spawning mainly on or next to Peakstone in Mountains during day and night) * 1x Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard obtained as a loot or Pet-harvest from Blizzard Chizzards (spawning in any cold area on Snow during the day). Common Chizzard Gizzard from other types of Chizzards won't do How to use To throw a Freeze Bomb, simply put a stack of these Explosives into your quickbar by dragging it there from your inventory or by right-clicking on the stack if at least one quickslot is empty. Next select the quickslot by typing its number or scrolling with your mouse-wheel. Take your aim with the crosshair cursor and use the right mouse button to throw one Bomb of the stack, or type the number of the quickslot twice (this second method can be used to throw a Freeze Bomb even while flying a Glider). You can throw the next Freeze Bomb only after waiting for 3 seconds because of its cooldown. When thrown at Creatures or player characters, Freeze Bombs will deal a bit of cold damage right away with additionally freezing damage over time (ca. 3 seconds), which can eventually have a deadly effect. However the actual damage output of Freeze Bombs is quite weak compared to other Explosives. Also, some Creatures are immune to cold damage, so they only take extremely little damage, like Rambeaus, Arctic Mirus or Blizzard Chizzards for example (as well as several event Creatures). 17 Freeze Bombs are necessary to kill a Pigsy for example, but only 2 Explosive Bombs or even only 1 Armor-Piercing Bomb will have the same effect. Freeze Bombs will freeze a maximum of 7x7x7 units/blocks (much often only a thinner layer/area of 7x7x3-4 blocks though) of Water, Bog Water, Mineral Water and also Corrupted Water and such turn them into blocks of Ice (that will all turn into common Water when melted, like when throwing Fire Bombs at them). When thrown at deep pools from above, a Freeze Bomb will usually fall through the liquid until it hits solid ground and such at first freeze the bottom layers of the liquid in a 7x7 perimeter. Freeze Bombs can even transform Tar, and can also cool down Hardened Lava to become Igneous Rock as well as liquid Lava to become Hardened Lava. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, you can throw Freeze Bombs (or Snowcubes) at blocks of green Grass, which will transform them into Snow Caps. Snowcubes can affect 3x3x1 blocks, while Freeze Bombs can affect 7x7x3-4 blocks at once. This will not faze Tallgrass and Red Mushrooms on top of the Grass blocks. If the surrounding is too warm, the Snow Caps might turn into Dirt blocks though, and if green Grass is adjacent, they will then transform into Grass blocks in time. Also since update R56, dark green Elderwood Leaves can be turned into Snowy Elderwood Leaves around the point of impact instantly when Freeze Bombs or even just Snowcubes hit them. These Leaves will not revert back even in hot environments (they can set on fire instead though). Freeze Bombs cannot extinguish flames. At least, Freeze Bombs can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, even in Wood Planters and Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Trivia Tar can only be transformed with Freeze Bombs, since Tar has a base temperature of 86°F and such does not "freeze" any longer by any other cooling means, like by simply being placed into freezingly cold environments or "packed" into many blocks of Ice that induce a freeze scale/meter like has been the case back in 2015. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Throwable Category:Event Loot Category:Event Treasure